


A Request

by artitties



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im tired, more rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artitties/pseuds/artitties
Summary: Cabba asks Vados if she can train him.





	A Request

“Well, I suppose I could,” Vados began, carefully placing her teacup down onto the saucer with a clink, “Though training under me isn’t going to be easy. Lord Champa tells me I can be quite demanding, in fact.”

Folding her hands in her lap, she watched the Saiyan sat opposite shifting slightly in his chair, smiling in that gentle, unreadable way she always did.

Cabba hadn’t touched his tea. Not that he could, what with the lump that had been steadily forming in his throat as Vados spoke. He did what he could to force it down, lowering his head as the blush bloomed across his cheeks.

“Yes, of course--, I--, I couldn’t think of any better teacher,” Cabba stammered, his face becoming hot and a small part of him kicking himself for being enough of a fool to even ask for Vados’ guidance. He’d just barely gotten the hang of the Super Saiyan transformation and from what he could garner from what little Vegeta and Goku had told him, angels were severe and unforgiving in their training methods. It would be worth it, Cabba reasoned. If he survived.

Vados nodded, looking out across the landscape of the Destroyer’s planet, “What about Vegeta, the Saiyan from Universe seven? He promised you tutoring, did he not? I’m sure the insight of your own kin would be much more valuable than mine if you seek to master your abilities.”

Cabba hadn’t forgotten about Vegeta’s unfulfilled promise. Training with him would’ve been a remarkable opportunity but at the current moment it honestly seemed unimportant.

“You-, um, you’re more powerful. As I understand. And y’know… travelling between universes is a little tricky when you’re not a deity,” He continued, smiling bashfully down the hands laced together in his lap.

He watched her shadow draw over him as Vados leaned in closer, his eyes flicking up to meet hers for the first time during their entire conversation and making Cabba’s heart pound against his ribs as she smiled, gentle and unreadable.

“I am extremely powerful, that is correct. Is that what you want? Do you want to be a destroyer God, Cabba? I’m not sure Lord Champa would appreciate the competition.”

“N-no, I--,” Cabba stared back up at the angel’s soft, unyielding gaze. His head was spinning so much that even craning his neck up to maintain eye contact with Vados made him feel like he was going to topple off the chair and crash onto the grass.

“I just wanted to spend time with you,” Cabba finished lamely. His shoulders hunched, his body trying its best to shrink back into itself and escape having to deal with the repercussions of his confession.

“If--... that’s okay with you, Miss Vados.”

Vados blinked. The two shared silence for a moment before the angel straightened herself and raised her neglected teacup to her lips.

“Very well,” Vados began, the rosy tint to her cheeks barely apparent as she smiled behind the brim of the cup, “Then I look forward to starting our training.”

**Author's Note:**

> please someone help i just need content for this ship


End file.
